roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Explosion
Summary Explosion is an upcoming element. Its colour palette is orange, yellow, red, white, and blue. This element was confirmed on the Official Twitter account to be released on Friday,15 June of 2018. It can work fairly well either close range or long range. Explosion will cost 1100 diamonds, it will be the 2nd most expensive Non-Fusion element. Strategically, this element is used to absorb other projectiles with "Combustion" as to punish opponents for casting any projectile while the shield is up. Statistics Unlike in Elemental Wars, Battlegrounds does not give any information about speed, defense, or damage. Player opinions of this element are listed below. Player opinions: * Damage: High * Speed: Medium * Defense: Above-Average ''Spells: '''Concentrated Blast' "User casts a strong blast that will make a crater on the surface below." * Concentrated Blast is a relatively fast Projectile spell, which appears to be an orange sphere leaving a trail of aesthetic fire behind as it travels. Upon contact with the ground it produces an explosion which deals a significant amount of damage, produces a crater that can be walked on, and knocks away players. Compared to other Projectile spells, this blast reaches a far distance and has a speed comparable to that of Nature Essence. In addition, it possesses a large area of effect. ** It consumes 350 mana and has a 9 second cooldown. *** Note: '''Although players can walk on top of the crater, projectiles and beams still go through it. Therefore it cannot be used as "artificial terrain" to block projectiles or be used to execute super jumps off walls. *** '''Tip: Due to the abnormally high cooldown, it is best to use this blast sparingly. You may use this to push away enemies that come too close or quickly cast it within a combo. *** Deals a base 350 damage. Consecutive Explosions "User selects multiple areas where a delayed explosive will detonate." * Consecutive Explosions is a Close Range spell in which the caster predetermines ten locations for ten separate explosions under medium range. The location of these is highlighted by a white marker. The caster raises his/her hand up to summon said explosives that each have a small area of effect and deal a small amount of damage. ** It consumes 250 mana and has an 8 second cooldown. *** Deals a base 42 damage per segment. *** Note: The explosions do not explode along with your cursor movement. Therefore, to plant explosives under moving targets, it will require adapting to the delayed explosions. *** Tip: This move deals higher damage than moves such as Murky Missiles or Gamma Surge. It is then advised, if using these types of moves in combos, to use this move as it is superior in total damage compared to the such moves. Explosive Leap "User will be transported forward, backward, or upward depending on their movement direction and create an explosion beneath them in the process." * Explosive Leap is a relatively fast Travelling spell in which the caster leaps and deploys a falling bomb that appears to propel the caster forward. The direction in which the player leaps depends on where the torso is facing. If the caster faces forward, the player leaps forward and sets an explosion during the middle of transport. If the caster faces backwards, the explosion is actually set on the last position the caster was, as opposed to the "forward variation," then the caster leaps backwards. If the caster is not moving at all, he or she just levitates upward and creates an explosion beneath. ** It consumes 225 mana and has a 4 second cooldown. *** Deals a base 140 damage. *** Tip: This Travelling spell among many others possesses a very short cooldown. Therefore, it is a sufficient move for quick positioning. *** Note: The nature of this spell is that the caster gets propelled forward in a fixed direction, unlike in Light Emission or Reaper's Seal in which the caster is hardcoded to be in multiple set positions. This means that unfortunately, this move cannot escape spells that "pull" such as Gleaming Borealis or Black Hole Orb. Combustion "User quickly absorbs all projectiles and then uses the damage from those projectiles to create a stronger close range explosion." * Combustion is a Shielding Spell in which the caster absorbs all the projectiles under a medium-sized white sphere, then under a short delay, creates an explosion. When the spell does not absorb any projectiles, it creates an area of effect similar to Concentrated Blast that deals small damage. However, when the spell absorbs its maximum amount, the explosion deals almost 2.5x the amount of damage and size of the area of effect. ** It consumes 275 mana and has a 7 second cooldown. *** Deals a base 140 damage uncharged, 414 when charged. *** Tip: It is best to use this when at close-range, or when you suspect that the enemy will use a projectile or use a bullets' move. It is also possible to use this when Poison Needles or Warp Bombs are stuck to the ground. When Warp Bombs are deleted, the opponent who used them need to wait until their maximum duration. Shattering Eruption "User steams in rage before releasing an ultimate explosion at his mouse position." * Shattering Eruption is an Ultimate spell in which the caster charges for a massive explosion. The ultimate is casted on a specified area under a medium range, and creates a large magic circle. This magic circle then starts to emanate numerous quakes that each deal miniscule damage for four seconds. Immediately after, a gigantic eruption happens, blasting any opponent inside the eruption extremely far upward, and dealing a high amount of damage. ** It consumes 1000 mana and has a 90 second cooldown. *** Deals a base 10 damage per tremor, 322 for the heavy eruption. *** Note: When near a ledge or a slope, it is possible that the enemy can take damage from all of the small tremors, but not take anything from the explosion due to knockback. Therefore, to use this ultimate it is advised to use it on flat ground or at the lowest elevation around you so that players cannot unintentionally escape the final blast. Trivia * In the Elemental Battlegrounds Discord Server, this element emerged as a "joke element," it being the "xD" element improvised by players baistrc, MiuchaGamer, and Itspumpkin. "Explosive Leap" was known as "Meme Leap." {| style="width:100%;background:000000;border:3px ridge red;border-radius: 10px;" Category:Elements Category:Events